Harry Smith Goes to the Movies
Harry Smith Goes to the Movies is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in March 2015. Synopsis Harry is forced to sit through the latest Fancy Hippos movie! How will he escape from one and a half hours of mushy drippy torture? Plot Harry Smith wakes up on Sunday morning and heads downstairs to watch Zapper Rapper. He manages to get to the TV before James Smith, who wants to watch Fancy Hippos. They fight over the TV remote which results in the remote breaking in two and the batteries flying across the room and smashing a vase. Grace Smith scolds Harry and tells him that he is banned from TV for a week. Grace then receives a phone call from their cousin Paul Smith's girlfriend Polly Bernard. She says that she is going to take James to Dundundun Golden Phoenix Cinema to see the new Fancy Hippos movie Fancy Hippos: Fancy on Holiday. Grace then tells her that Harry would like to go as well. James gets so excited that he falls backwards in his seat and bursts his nappy while Harry screams "WHYYYYY?!" Later that day, Liam Smith struggles to get Harry into the RustBucket 2000 while James constantly worries about missing the film. After about 10 minutes he finally gets Harry in the car and Liam drives off to the cinema at 120 mph. They eventually get pulled over by a police car and get fined for breaking the speed limit. This makes them even more delayed. After the chaos they finally arrive at the cinema. Liam drives off and Harry and James meet up with Paul and Polly in the foyer. They also bring their baby Vera Bernard-Smith. While they wait in the queue, James get so worried about missing the film that he bursts into tears. Harry lies to go to the toilet to take up even more time. He sees Alan Ross and Jordan Sanderson standing at the urinals. Alan tells him that the Horrid Henty movie Horrid Henty: All at Sea has just come out in 3D. Harry then gets excited, but says that he has been forced to see Fancy Hippos: Fancy on Holiday. The two start laughing at him while he walks out of the toilets, giving them the middle finger. Harry reunites with the group and says that he wants to see the Horrid Henty movie instead. Paul wants to see it as well, but Polly refuses and buys five tickets for Fancy Hippos. When they enter the screen and find their seats, Harry and Paul leave, rip up their tickets and drop the tiny pieces in the fish tank by the foyer. They then buy two brand new tickets for Horrid Henty: All at Sea. They sneak into the screen and enjoy the movie. Meanwhile, during Fancy Hippos: Fancy on Holiday, James enjoys the film so much that he stands on his seat and starts dancing. Vera messes her nappy and causes a smell so bad that everyone evacuates the cinema. Characters *Harry Smith *James Smith *Grace Smith *Liam Smith *Paul Smith *Polly Bernard *Vera Bernard-Smith *Alan Ross *Jordan Sanderson *Caleb McKinnon (cameo in foyer) *Christine Peel (cameo in foyer) Music *F-Zero - Death Wind (plays when Liam speeds to the cinema in the RustBucket 2000) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes